The present invention relates to bearing rings that provide bearing raceways, and more particularly, to split bearing rings that provide bearing raceways.
Bearings and bearing raceways are often utilized to support a rotating shaft. The bearing raceways often wrap around the shaft, and the rolling elements are positioned between the shaft and the bearing raceways. Split bearing rings permit the bearing ring to be positioned onto the shaft without removing the shaft. One example of a split bearing ring is given in U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,186, the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein. A split bearing ring is formed by wrapping a metal strip into a circle. The ends of the metal strip mate and are temporarily held together by two small welds. The ring is then heat treated and subsequently separated by breaking the welds, to form a split bearing ring. Another known bearing ring arrangement includes two bearing ring halves that form a two-piece bearing ring.